camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yamamoto Shashinki-ten
G.K. Yamamoto Shashinki-ten (合名会社山本写真機店, meaning Yamamoto Camera Shop) was a Japanese distributor in the 1930s, based in Osaka, perhaps with a subsidiary in Tokyo. Its address from 1933 to 1941 was Ōsaka-shi Nishi-ku Awaza-nakadōri 1-chōme (大阪市西区阿波座中通一丁目). Source: advertisement in Ōsaka Shashin Shinbun April 1st, 1933, reproduced in Tanimura, p.97 of no.12, and advertisements dated October 1937 to August 1941 reproduced in , pp.59–60. An advertisement in January 1934 gives the address as Kanda-ku Ogawamachi 2–14 (神田区小川町二ノ十四), in Tokyo. It distributed a number of cameras and accessories called Weha, and was certainly the owner of the Weha brand. See also Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho, a camera maker based in Tokyo which is probably not related. Weha cameras and accessories * Weha plate folders (6.5×9 and 8×10.5) * Weha Idea (6.5×9 plate folder, a rebadged Idea by Rokuoh-sha) * Weha Six (6×6 folder made by Ehira) * Weha Chrome Six (6×6 rangefinder made by Ehira) * Weha accessory rangefinder, chrome, long base (made by Ehira, sold ¥15 in 1936) Made by Ehira: Tanimura, p.33. Price: advertisement published in Sunday Mainichi (December 13, 1936), reproduced in the Gochamaze website. * Weha accessory rangefinder, black, shorter base (marked WEHA at the top, sold in a case inscribed WEHA Range Finder) Observed in an online auction. * Weha enlarger and Weha Anastigmat 75/4.5, 50/4.5 and 105/4.5 enlarging lenses (1939–41) Advertisement on p.12 of Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin, December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.46 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. Advertisements in Asahi Camera November 1940 and August 1941 reproduced in , p.60. Other distributed cameras * Dianette Leaflet for the Dianette by Yamamoto Shashinki-ten. * Baby Lyra by Fuji Kōgaku (in 1936) * Semi Lyra by Fuji Kōgaku (in 1936) * Mycro by Akita Seisakusho (1939–44) Awano, p.3 of no.274. See also the advertisements reproduced on pp.5 and 7–8 of the same source, and in , p.93. * Guzzi by Earth Kōgaku (1939–44) Advertisement on p.14 of December 15, 1939, reproduced in Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku, p.48, and on p.7 of February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.71 of the same. * Wester or Semi Wester (4.5×6 folder) by Nishida (authorized dealer for Kansai in 1943) Advertisement dated March 1943 reproduced in , p.59. Notes Bibliography * * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Maikuro kamera (senzenhen)" (マイクロカメラ戦前編, Mycro camera edition). In no.274 (April 2000). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Advertisements on p.24, corresponding to p.6 of the June 1st, 1935 issue, on p.48, corresponding to p.14 of the December 15, 1939 issue, and on p.71, corresponding to p.7 of the February 15, 1944 issue. * . Advertisement by Yamamoto Shashinki-ten in January 1934. No page number. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Ehira Nobujirō no kamera: Ehira Kōki, Uehā kara Eruchina made" (江平信次郎のカメラ・江平光機、ウエハーからエルチナまで, The cameras of Ehira Nobujirō, from the Weha to the Eltina). Pp.32–9. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Neumann & Heilemann: kieta ashiato, Minoruta setsuritsu to sono ato no karera wo otte" (Neumann & Heilemann 消えた足跡・ミノルタ設立とその後の彼等を追って, On the traces of Neumann & Heilemann at the founding of Minolta and afterwards.) Pp.96–9. * Yamamoto Shashinki-ten. Leaflet for the Dianette. Date not indicated. Document reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. Links * Advertisement showing the Weha rangefinder, published in the December 13, 1936 issue of Sunday Mainichi, reproduced in the camera company page of the Gochamaze website * First and second mention of the Weha Light at ksmt.com Category: Japanese distributors